the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie Miller
Edison "Eddie" Miller (Sweet) is a main character in House of Anubis. He is introduced in the second season episode House of Who? / House of Frauds. He is the second American to reside in Anubis House. He is the son of Mr. Sweet, the school's headmaster; however, his mother lives in America since his parents are separated. He is initially seen flirting with several girls until he develops a crush on Patricia. He has a sweet and sensitive side, which is shown primarily during his interactions with his father and Patricia. At the conclusion of the second season, he discovers that he is Nina's Osirian (just as Rufus was Sarah's Osirian). In the third season, he becomes the main protagonist of the series. In House of Unity, Fabian nominates Eddie to become the new leader of the Sibuna gang. Eddie is a brave and strong leader, but he does show signs of recklessness. In The Touchstone of Ra, Eddie loses his Osirian powers, but he is still considered a hero by Patricia. Visit the Eddie Miller Gallery. Background Eddie grew up in America and lived with his mother. He didn't know much about his father apart from the fact that he was a headmaster of a boarding school in England. Eddie wrote his father letters, but he never received them. One reason he grew up in America was that he is the Osirian, and his father wanted to protect him. He got expelled from several schools before he arrived at Anubis House. This caused him to be perceived as a bad boy by the other students. Relationships Jerome Clarke (2012-present; Good Friends) In House of Who? / House of Frauds, Eddie challenged Jerome to eating three gallons of creamed carrots on Donkey Day. Jerome, in return, was the cause of Eddie and Patricia being tied together for Donkey Day. They also tend to make playful bets like Eddie not being able to dance with Patricia. Some of the bets get Eddie in trouble (like the previous bet mentioned about Patricia). Eddie and Jerome don't seem to dislike each other. Eddie calls Jerome "Jerry." Jerome even gave advice to Eddie on Patricia (on the day that he accidentally kissed her twin, Piper). Jerome and Eddie both convinced Mr. Sweet to let Mara write on the Jackal, the school's website, again because they thought she was a good writer and deserved another chance. When Eddie found out that Joy hadn't submitted Mara's article for the blog competition, he told Jerome. Eddie also seems to notice how Jerome likes Mara, since in House of Phantoms / House of Surrender, he asks Jerome if he's taking a break from tailing Mara. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Jerome begins to sneak around Eddie as he is suspicious about Nina's disappearance. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Jerome is eager to listen to Eddie and Fabian's argument about Nina. They don't communicate much afterwards, as Jerome starts dating Mara and Willow and Eddie joins Sibuna. (See: Edrome) 'Nina Martin' (2012-present; Good Friends, Osirian) flirt.]] In House of Who? / House of Frauds, when Eddie first meets Nina, he flirts with her, saying her American accent is the best thing he's heard since he got to England. When she gets up she smiles flirtatiously with him. Nina flirts with Eddie in an attempt to make Fabian jealous. However, they aren't romantically involved. The two don't really interact much, but in the Season 2 finale, it is revealed that he is protective of her (due to him being the Osirian). After being rescued from Rufus Zeno's clutches, he runs out of his room, claiming he has to help her which seems a bit weird. In the final showdown with Senkhara, he saved Nina by using his Osirian powers. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, everyone is very upset that Nina will not be returning to the school. Eddie however, already knew she wasn't returning. When Fabian gets suspicious, he does some snooping, discovers that Eddie has Nina's locket, and that the two have been emailing. This leads Fabian and Patricia to assume that Eddie and Nina had a secret summer romance, which would explain why Nina hasn't come back. When Fabian confronts Eddie, he learns that Nina meant to give Fabian a letter, but Eddie somehow lost it. (See: Neddie) 'Joy Mercer' (2012-present; Friends) They haven't had much interaction, but in House of Who? / House of Frauds, Joy said he was cute and wanted to know if he was staying in Anubis House. She was eager to introduce herself to him at breakfast his first morning and laughed when he wasn't exactly being subtle when he is was flirting at breakfast. She encourages his and Patricia's feelings for one another. Eddie thinks Joy can be sneaky. Joy doesn't really like Eddie, as she is a Peddie shipper. (See: Jeddie) 'Fabian Rutter' (2012-present; Roommate, Best Friend) Eddie becomes Fabian's roommate after Mick leaves for Australia. Fabian claims not to like Eddie's music taste, and the clash in personalities is obvious because Eddie is a bad boy while Fabian is a nerd. The two have not had much interaction, but Fabian is obviously jealous when Eddie flirts with Nina and Nina flirts back. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Fabian becomes suspicious of Nina's sudden disappearance. Eddie claims to know nothing, which leads Fabian and Patricia to do some sneaking. When Fabian comes to the conclusion that Eddie and Nina had a summer romance, he almost fought or hurt Eddie because he thought Nina was cheating on him. The two have become best friends over time. They hang out more in Season 3 due to Eddie joining Sibuna. (See: Feddie) 'Patricia Williamson' (2012-present, Ex-Enemies, Girlfriend) When Eddie first comes to Anubis house, it was rumored that Eddie likes Patricia, but Patricia would not give into Eddie, even though she possibly likes him. When Patricia was tied to Eddie for Donkey Day, the two had moments when they got along, but mainly had moments of annoyance with each other. This annoyance led to a creamed carrot fight in House of Chance / House of Divides, where they were laughing a lot and enjoying themselves. Mr. Sweet made Patricia and Eddie work together to help plan the exhibition's opening ball. Many of the other students had suspected that he liked her, which seems to be true in some episodes as in House of Double-Cross / House of Wires, Joy asked what was going on with him and Patricia and he freaked out when Joy told him that Patricia didn't talk about him at all. Later, he indirectly told Patricia that he liked her, and he also tried to kiss her, though she ruins it because she gets nervous. When Patricia found out that Eddie is Mr. Sweet's son in House of Sorry / House of Hex, she accused him of not trusting her and was extremely angry with him. In House of Silence / House of Warnings, Eddie thinks Patricia is still mad at him and thinks she is ignoring him so he goes into her room hoping she forgives him, but she kisses him instead because she couldn't talk. In House of Status / House of Laments, Patricia and Eddie prepare for their first date, but Alfie, who was turned into a kid, broke the doorknob and she could not get out of the bathroom. This led Eddie to believe that she stood him up. In House of Heists / House of Alibis, Patricia tries to apologize to Eddie, and they once again try to go on their first date. When Eddie asks Patrica about their kiss, she admits that kissing him was her first kiss. Before they can kiss again, Victor interrupts with his famous pin-drop speech. In House of Reflections / House of Stooges, Eddie asks Patrica to accompany him to a dinner with his dad thinking she would say no, but since Patricia's very mature twin was visiting secretly, Patricia agreed to go. In House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning, Patricia makes Piper go on the date to impress Mr. Sweet, but instead all goes wrong and Eddie gets a little mad because she had been keeping her twin a secret. In House of Tricks / House of Whispers she found out about the kiss between Eddie and Piper so she gave him a hard time for the rest of the day and accidentally reveals his secret about the principal being his dad to the whole school by the intercom. They kissed for the second time in House of Reflectors / House of Illusions after Eddie had helped Sibuna unknowingly on his blind date with Patricia. Even though they have various fights (mostly over Patricia always sneaking off and keeping things from him), in the Season 2 finale all is well in their relationship. In the summer holidays mentioned in House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Patricia visited Eddie in America. However, sometime over the vacation, they broke up. Throughout the beginning of the third season, Patricia is very jealous of KT and Eddie because she thinks Eddie likes her or vice versa. In House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows, Eddie kisses Patricia and they get back together. In House of Winning / House of Moonlighting, Patricia says it's over to Eddie because she read the messages Ms. Denby had left on Eddie's computer. After Patricia is turned into a sinner, she acts like she was perfectly fine with what happened. In House of Treachery / House of Imposters, Eddie says that he is a one-girl guy and the girl is Patricia. Likewise, Patricia says she is a one-guy girl and she will fight for him. She also tells Eddie to meet his "new and improved girlfriend". In House of Capture / House of Heartbreak, Eddie finds out that Patricia is a sinner, and is worried for her safety and told KT he doesn't want her to suffer. In House of Ammut / House of Heroes, Patricia becomes herself again and is jealous that KT and Eddie are always together and were staring into each other's eyes at the dining table. Eddie tells her that he only wants to be with her, and that's what he's always wanted. Patricia and Eddie then kiss after calling each other nicknames. In The Touchstone of Ra, Patricia becomes jealous when Sophia starts flirting with Eddie. After their trip to the museum, Patricia blames Sophia for taking the Touchstone of Ra, whereas Eddie believes Dexter took it. Once Eddie finds out that Sophia is evil, she is kicked out of Sibuna and Patricia stops her jealousy. She is also nervous and scared when she believes Eddie is dead after he stops the Pyramid of Ra from being built. She is relieved once Eddie wakes up. In the end, the students graduate, and although Eddie lost his Osirian powers, Patricia said he was still her hero. (See: Peddie) Mara Jaffray (2012-present; Close Friend, Co-Journalist) Due to his charm, good looks and talent at flirting, Eddie clicks all of the girls except Patricia straight away, including Mara. Although they did not spend a lot of time together at first, Eddie is the one who urges Mara to send the article about Vera. When Eddie found out that Mara was expelled, he feels bad and stands up to Mr. Sweet, saying that it was his fault. Mr. Sweet was angry with Eddie, and lifted Mara's explusion in the aftermath. After getting into some trouble with foreign "chocolate," Eddie is punished and forced to work on the school website. While looking over the footage Joy shot for the exhibition bid, he discoveres Senkhara, an Egyptian spirit, lurking in the house on camera. Eddie shows Mara, who becomes determined to write an article on it. This leads to the duo staking out in both the living room and the cellar, looking for ghosts. These actions made Patricia jealous of Eddie. Since Mara got banned from the school website after her clash with Vera, she began writing under a pseudonym (Jack Jackel). After Joy wrote a controversial article about Nina under Jack Jackel, Mara got dragged into it and got in trouble with many of the students. Together, Jerome and Eddie urged Mr. Sweet to forgive Mara and allow her to write on the website again. It is shown that Mara is a Peddie shipper as she thinks that Patricia didn't reveal his secret on purpose. (See: Meddie) 'Alfie Lewis' (2012-present; Friends) ' Alfie and Eddie aren't close, but they are somewhat friends. Alfie usually only talks to Eddie when he's with Jerome or during a Sibuna meeting. On the night of the grand opening of the exhibition, Alfie and Jerome dare Eddie to get Patricia to dance with him. He succeeds, and the next day, when Patricia defends Eddie's music taste, Alfie says "you're good" to Eddie, implying that Eddie made Patricia like him easily. The day that Eddie backfires Patricia's chocolate snails trick by feeding it to the teachers, Alfie smiles approvingly and says "he's good." Even though once Alfie made fun of Eddie because Mr. Eric Sweet was his father, the two are not enemies. In Season 3, they hang out more due to Eddie joining Sibuna. Eddie and Alfie were paired together in the Miss Denby's trust exercises, even though Eddie spent most of the exercise time looking at Benji and Patricia. They were also sent by Fabian to the secret room together to search for phonograph pieces. Eddie was the one who saved Alfie from evil Patricia kidnapping him. When Alfie was captured, Eddie said that him and KT would come back for him and tells him not to sin. When the clock struck 12, Eddie was worried for Alfie as he knew he was turned into a sinner. (See: Alddie) Amber Millington '(2012-present; Friends) When Eddie first arrives, Amber seems very attracted to him because he flirted with her so easily and calmly. However, even though she knew that Eddie was the Osirian, she still suggested that Fabian should be the leader of Sibuna instead of Eddie, showing that she does not like him that way. The two barely interact, but share the secret of Sibuna. Amber and Eddie hugged (along with everyone else) when Amber was leaving. (See: Addie) Eric Sweet (Birth-present; Father) Mr. Eric Sweet is the principal of the school and is closely connected with Eddie's past. In House of Sorry / House of Hex, Eddie and Mr. Sweet have a major fight, which results in the revelation that Eddie Miller is really Edison Sweet, Mr Sweet's son. They do not seem to have a rather pleasant relationship, for Eddie believes that Mr. Sweet wants to get rid of him. Mr. Sweet seemed to know that Eddie was the Osirian, and said that he kept him away only to protect him. In the end, they agree to try and respect each other as pupil/teacher and father/son. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents during a father/son lunch, Eddie mentions a family tree project, causing Mr. Sweet to get angry and orders Eddie to class. After Eddie leaves, Mr. Sweet puts a stop to the project. In House of Pi / House of Mistrust, Eddie learns that his father was part of a secret society with Victor and the other teachers. Eddie is clueless about the secret society until he joins Sibuna in House of Trickery / House of Unity when he learns more about himself and his father. He is hurt and angry when he finds out that his dad was part of the group that wanted to awaken Robert Frobisher-Smythe and do nothing to complete the job. In The Touchstone of Ra, Mr. Sweet completely falls out when he believes Eddie is dead. He is relieved when he learns his son is alive. (See: Erddie) KT Rush (2013-present; Best Friends) ' Before KT's arrival at the school, Eddie has a vision about KT's grandpa giving her a key and telling her to go to the Anubis estate and stop a great evil. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Eddie meets KT and is shocked to realize that she is the girl from the dream. This leads to a lot of questioning and stalking until KT agrees to let Eddie see the key. Together, they try to uncover secrets about Miss Denby's past along with the purpose for the keys. In House of Trickery / House of Unity, Amber texts Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie, along with Eddie and KT, and informs them that they need to start Sibuna again, with Eddie as leader. As the mystery goes on, Eddie and KT get closer, which leads to jealousy from Patricia. Although Patricia sends KT to indirectly ask if he has feelings for Patricia, things don't go as planned. Over time, Eddie and KT became best friends and let nothing come between their friendship. When Patricia asks if KT likes Eddie she said she didn't but that slowly changed over time. (See: Keddie) Benji Reed '(Unknown; Ex-Enemies, Friends) ' Benji Reed is Eddie's arch-rival from America who arrives at the school on a sports exchange. In House of Enemies / House of Surprise. Benji lives at Isis House along with Sven and Sergei, and he is eager to participate in the dodgeball tournament against Anubis House. Benji and Eddie often argue and disagree on things. However, when Benji takes an interest in Patricia, Eddie gets very angry. In House of Winning / House of Moonlighting, Benji leaves the school, and he and Eddie make amends. (See: Beddie) Willow Jenks '(2013-Present; Friends) Eddie and Willow didn't really interact much until House of Ammut / House of Heroes, when Willow surprises Eddie and KT by revealing that she is not under the influence of the evil spirit Ammut, since she had KT's key. Eddie, Willow, and KT learn about Robert Frobisher-Smythe's evil plan from Harriet Denby, who escaped from the mental hospital. When Eddie and Harriet send KT and Willow to get the other key off of Miss Denby, Willow is taken as a sinner. (See: Weddie) Piper Williamson (2012; Friends; kissed thinking she was Patricia) Piper arrives in House of Oblivion / House of Snoops. In House of Reflections / House of Stooges, Eddie accidentally kisses her, thinking she was Patricia. Patricia then convinces Piper to pose as her and go on a "dinner date" with Eddie and his father. She does indeed show up, and fools them both. While Patricia is spying, she sees that Eddie is about to kiss Piper again, and she reveals herself, stopping him. In season 3, Eddie and Piper video chat, and Piper tells Eddie the nursery rhyme clue that Patricia had forgotten. (See: Piddie) Trivia *He is introduced in the episode House of Who? / House of Frauds and he is featured in the opening credits sine he is a main character. *In House of Who?, Patricia calls him "Eddie Krueger", a reference to the horror villain Freddie Krueger. *At the conclusion of the second season, he is revealed to be Nina's Osirian. *Eddie's nicknames for his girlfriend Patricia are "Yacker" and "Blabs". *He helped Sibuna defeat Senkhara and Rufus. *It seems he likes whipped cream since he is often seen in episodes using a large amount of it. *He loves food as much as, if not more than, Mick. *Both he and Jerome are shown to have a sweet and sensitive side. *Both he and Jerome are shown to have issues with their fathers. *He is supportive of Jerome and Mara's relationship, as seen in the Season 2 finale. *Given that he is the Osirian and the events from Season 2, it could be possible that through certain spells and objects, he is able to cast spells, such as banishing evil ghosts from possessed victims. *He has a close friendship with KT. This causes some of the other students to believe they are in love. *Although Eddie is shown to be a rebel in the second season, he becomes significantly more sweet and sensitive in the third season. He stops playing pranks and is shown to be very protective and caring. *In season two, Eddie wore a lot of leather jackets along with Patricia. In the third season he is shown to wear more plaid. * In season two, Eddie's hair is blond and spiky. In season 3, it is flattened and darker. *Both he and Nina can speak fluent French and are both American. *In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi, Caroline dropped Eddie's file and it had a sticky note on the front saying 'Education Visa Still Missing'. *Eddie loses all his Osirian powers for stopping the Pyramid of Ra from being built. *He spoke the last word of the series (if The Touchstone of Ra is indeed the series finale) - As Patricia jokes with him and pretends to be about to pour a drink on him if he doesn't does, he laughs, puts it down, and then says "Alright". *He was once expelled from a school because he got into fights, flunked classes and called the principal's daughter cute. Category:Teens Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:House of Anubis Category:Characters